This invention relates to a word processor which monitors the user's key operations and thereby reminds the user, by making a display of explanatory sentences at appropriate times, of its functions the user may not have been aware of.
Most word processors are provided with a large number of word processing functions for making it possible to easily and rapidly form sentences in different formats. In order to make use of these functions, the user is usually required to operate a function key, a control key and/or a special key in various combinations. As word processors with increased numbers of functions are developed, their instruction books become thicker and it is frequently impossible for the user to learn, understand and memorize all available instructions.